


Kiss

by Saki_Rei



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Can I haz ur number, Dipper lowkey be like, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Older!Dipper Pines - Freeform, Older!Mabel Pines, One Shot, This was originally for my creative writing class, and Bill be like, but I decided to post it cus why not, fuck yes, smooch smorch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saki_Rei/pseuds/Saki_Rei
Summary: Dipper Pines is halfway through his first semester of college and is overworked and stressed. Mabel offers to pay for two of his books for next semester and Dipper would gladly take it, but there's a catch.He has to kiss the next person who walks through the diner doors.





	Kiss

The diner was packed on this particular Saturday night. All the residents of Gravity Falls somehow managed to fit in the diner to congratulate Robbie and Tambry on their engagement, and to just hang out and enjoy themselves. Dipper and Mabel Pines were part of this event, of course. They’d been going to Gravity Falls every summer since they were twelve. However, this time, the twins were the ones serving the residents of the town.

 

Dipper and Mabel recently came back to Gravity Falls after graduating from high school. It was a breeze, especially for Dipper, but college was a whole different story. They were already half way through the first term and so far Dipper had already managed to successfully drown in debt. They were still staying with their Grunkles in the Mystery Shack, as well as working there, but the pay just wasn’t enough to get by. They both had to pay for books and other expenses that soon became hard to manage. The twins decided that it was time to get a second job and thus applied for the diner. College tuition wasn’t going to pay itself. Of course Lazy Susan hired the two immediately. She was grateful for all the mysteries they’ve solved over the years as well as just craving the company.

 

Mabel was a better server than Dipper from the get go. Her bubbly personality and familiarity with the townsfolk made it easy for her to take orders and conversate. She managed to stay her vibrant self, even with the hardships of college life. Dipper, however, was the opposite. His sleepless nights and frustration earned him dark bags under his eyes and he looked more stressed than usual. Not to mention he never really grew out of his awkward tendencies. He would still stutter on his words and stumble around like a baby fawn, and to make matters worse, he constantly spilled food and drinks on himself and the customers. His voice still cracked at the worst times as well, but the customers would just laugh warmly at him, having already accepted his awkwardness for what it is. That didn’t make it any less embarrassing though.

 

This night was particularly bad. He hadn’t slept properly in over five days and looked like a disaster, his hair and clothes disheveled. The brunet was too tired to really care and thus went to work with messy hair and not-exactly-clean clothes. That didn’t stop the townsfolk from teasing him about it.

 

Mabel especially gave him crap for it, “God Bro, you’re a mess. Didn’t I tell you to get some sleep before tonight?”

 

Dipper, who was currently zoning out on a pair of drinks for Durlan and Blubbs, jerked his head up. “Huh? Oh, yeah. I couldn’t. I had to study.” He shrunk at Mabel’s disapproving stare. “Well, I did get a few hours..?”

 

“Dipper! You need to sleep! And to eat better. You think I don’t know about the boxes of granola bars you have stuffed under your bed?” Mabel commented. She elbowed Dipper hard in his side. “You’re stressing yourself out Bro-Bro! Loosen up a bit!”

 

Dipper rolled his eyes. “And how do you suppose I do that? I have a ton of tests coming up. I don’t have time to relax.”

 

“Just take a break Dip. It’s time to stop pushing yourself so hard.” Mabel told him. She then smirked and added, “Maybe you can even find yourself a girlfriend. Or boyfriend, if you swing that way.”

 

Dipper blushed and shoved his twin. “I can’t focus on a relationship right now.” He thought back on his last lover and how badly it ended. He frowned. Best not to get hurt again.

 

Mabel pouted. “Dipper you haven’t been in a relationship in years! It’s time to get back in the game bro, or you’re gonna end up a lonely old hermit.” She tapped her chin deep in thought before smiling devilishly at him. “How about we make a deal? If you kiss the next person who walks into the diner then I’ll pay for one of your books for next semester.”

 

Dipper contemplated the offer, but shook his head. “No. It could be anyone walking through that door and I’m not about to kiss Manly Dan.” Mabel giggled at the thought.

 

“C’mon! How about I pay for two books then?” Mabel offered. “You need some action Dippin’ Dots!”

 

Two books? Now that would definitely take a load of his shoulders. Since he signed up for so many classes expenses for books are going to be high. Mabel paying would save him some money, which he undoubtedly needed. He sighed, “Fine. You got a deal.” The two shook hands, and thus, it was made.

 

Dipper Pines would have to kiss the next person who walked through the doors.

 

The night went by rather slow, with no one walking in. Most of the diner was full of the residents and no one was left behind. The diner was open to others, not just for Robbie and Tambry’s engagement party, however Dipper doubted any tourists and strangers would walk in. The town didn’t harbor many tourists during the fall season. Dipper almost felt disappointed, knowing there wasn’t going to be some sexy stranger walking through the doors. It would most likely be someone in Gravity Falls he wasn’t attracted to whatsoever.

 

And of course, to add it all up, Mabel decided to tell everyone in the diner about their deal. Bets were made, of course, most of them going with the odds that Dipper will probably chicken out, much to his distaste. He’s not like his younger self. He’s much older now and filled with somewhat decent amount of confidence. He’ll stand his ground, no matter who walks through the doors.

 

“You got this man.” Wendy reassured. She sat at the bar, sipping her drink slowly. “Just wait, someone will walk through those doors, so get those lips ready.”

 

His Grunkle Stan snorted loudly. “Kid, don’t you dare chicken out, I put money on you. Now, how’s about you get your Grunkle a Pitt Cola?”

 

“You don’t have to do this Dipper. Also, could you get me a water?” Grunkle Ford added.

 

Dipper groaned. “You guys are not helping.” With a sigh he began to get his Grunkles drinks. He poured the Pitt Cola into a glass with ice and grabbed a water bottle, placing them both on a tray and carrying them to his Great Uncles. “Here.” Placing the drinks on the table, he tucked the tray under his arm and walked back over to his original spot.

 

The ringing of the bell caught Dipper off guard and like the rest of the people in the diner, his eyes turned towards the door. Right next to where he was standing was not a resident of Gravity Falls, and oh boy, was Dipper in for a surprise.

With a group of friends stood a tall blonde who towered over Dipper by at least a foot. His sun kissed skin stood out starkly against his bright yellow sweater and his face pointed down towards Dipper, sharp and angular. Like his shirt, the boys hair was bright blonde, practically glowing in the dim fluorescent lights of the diner. It cascaded towards his face and covered his right eye, sticking out as if it hadn’t been brushed. And his eye, god that single eye stared down at Dipper, calculating and mischievous. It glowed, just like the rest of him, a golden hue. A smirk played at his lips and Dipper could see a hint of white teeth poking through. The man was comparable to the sun, bright and blinding. He was peculiar, thats for sure, but god was he hot.

Well, if Dipper wasn’t questioning his sexuality before, he is now.

Wait, he had to kiss this dude. That thought alone made Dipper’s heart rate spike. How could he kiss this dude when he was obviously _way_ out of his league? Dipper felt his hands start to shake slightly, and was he sweating? No time to question that now.

The whole diner was silent, then, “Well? Are you gonna show us to a table or are we gonna have to do it ourselves?” The man asked, an eyebrow raised. Rude.

Dipper took a deep breath, then managed a shaky smile. “Ah, uhm, yes. Welcome to Greasy’s. Follow me.”  He led the group to an empty table in the corner of the diner. Eyes followed them silently. The group piled into the booth one by one, with the blond man being last. Before he sat down Dipper reached out and grabbed the sleeve of the yellow sweater. “W-Wait.” Dipper sputtered nervously.

The man looked down at Dipper curiously. “Uh, what?”

Dipper hesitated. He could feel all eyes on him, watching and waiting. His hands trembled and his mind raced for every excuse not to do it. The other part of him, however, knew he couldn’t hide in his shell forever and needed to start taking some risks. _It’s now or never,_ he thought, and stood on his tiptoes. With a gentle tug of the sweater he pulled the man down and pressed his lips against the others.

 

Dipper’s mind went on overdrive the moment their lips were locked. The blonde’s thin lips were warm, slightly parted as he gasped. Dipper barely noticed. His brain short-circuited and he could only focus on the connection and how ridiculously _nice_ it felt.

Once he realized he was doing it for too long Dipper pulled away, his face flushing a deep red. The whole room stayed silent as the two stared at each other. The blonde stared at Dipper with wide-eyes, surprise clear on his features. Dipper stared back with an equal amount of surprise. He actually did it.

The silence was shattered by hoops and hollers. Cheering and cat calling came from everyone in the diner and money was passed around. “Dipper you did it!” Mabel exclaimed happily, clapping her hands.

“Woo, go Dipper! Get some!” Wendy called out. She wore a large grin.

His Grunkles just stared in shock. “The kid actually did it.” Stan bursted. He slammed his drink down to gather the money he earned. “Yes! Keep it comin’ boys!”

The satisfaction Dipper felt was overcome by embarrassment. The man continued to stare at him, calm and calculating. What do you say to someone after you kiss them? Dipper still had to serve the man. Dipper took a deep gulp of air and managed an awkward smile. “U-Uhm, okay, Do you all know what you’d like to drink?” The man finally sat in the seat and everything was quiet. Soon after one of the men spoke up and ordered, and the rest followed in suit. As soon as Dipper was done writing down the orders he ran off and into the back, bumping into Mabel. “Oh my god I did it. I actually did it Mabel.”

“Yeah Bro-Bro! Look who’s getting those two books next semester!” She jabbed at his shoulder and grinned happily.

Dipper let out a breathy laugh. “Yeah.”

“Don’t get too excited though, you still have to turn your attention back to Mr. Hot Pants and get his group some drinks.” Mabel reminded, and Dipper internally groaned.

 

With a sigh Dipper got back to his job. He quickly brought the group their drinks and took their order for food. Dipper noticed that everything went back to normal, much to his disappointment. The blonde acted like the event of them locking lips didn’t take place at all. _Guess I’m not very impressionable_ , Dipper thought sourly. Deciding it was best to just forget Dipper went to work, placing the orders and checking up on each table he ran.

 

He thought that he caught the blonde staring at him, but came to the conclusion that it was just his imagination. Why was he disappointed? Guess it’s just been that long since he had any intimacy, as sad as that is.

 

It was getting later into the night but the residents were still partying and having a good time. Dipper was exhausted, sleep calling to him like a siren luring a pirate in with it’s song. It was getting close to the end of his shift and he thanked the heavens. He was tired of seeing everyone in the diner, more specifically that man and his good looks that seemed to take up most of Dipper’s mind for the evening. And the staring, god Dipper knew by now that the blonde really was staring. After a half an hour the man stared at Dipper shamelessly, which made it even harder for Dipper to work in peace.

 

Dipper was thankful when the group was finally done with their food. Dipper left the bill on the table and took each empty dish with as much grace as he could muster. Once they left Dipper would be able to go home and get some rest, which he so desperately needed, and that thought alone made him smile. He came back to the table and picked the bill back up, taking the debit card they had given and ringing it up at the register. After it was approved he brought it back and handed it to the man. “Here you go sir. Have a good evening.”

 

The blonde stood up, a smile clear on his face. “Here's a tip kid.” The man began, holding out a wad of cash for Dipper to take. The man’s smile suddenly turned into a devilish grin. “The service here was great, so I figured I should return the favor.”

 

And then lips were pressed onto Dipper’s once more, soft and warm. It was slower this time, as if trying to take everything in. Dipper’s heart pounded and he nearly failed to register as something was placed into his hand.

 

The blonde pulled away to gaze at Dipper, a small but proud smirk playing at his lips. He turned and walked away, heading out the door and into the chilly night, leaving Dipper a confused and blushing mess.

 

A half an hour after the event and several teases from his twin later Dipper sat down in his bed with a sigh. Stuffing his hand into the pocket of his jacket he pulled out twenty bucks and a neatly folded piece of paper. He slowly began to unfold it, nervous but curious.

_That was quite the service, kid. I’d say you earned this._

_666-xxx-xxxx_

_The names Bill Cipher, hit me up._

Dipper set the paper down and shedded his jacket. Crawling under the covers a smile tugged at his lips. _Maybe this night wasn’t as bad after all._

**Author's Note:**

> My teacher told us we could write fanfiction for our last assignment, so I did lmao. I've been doing slow with my writing so I thought this might be a nice break from everything.
> 
> If you have any suggestions or prompts you want me to write, hit me up on my tumblr [here](https://madlycountingsheep.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
